Dirty Thoughts
by MyBrokenFantasy
Summary: Dean is very bored, there's nothing to do at Bobby's and Sam is out getting supplies. Dean then gets a surprise visit from Castiel and must fight his lustful inner thoughts. DESTIEL, SMUT... Enjoy


**Dirty Thoughts**

**Summary: **Dean is very bored, there's nothing to do at Bobby's and Sam is out getting supplies. Dean then gets a surprise visit from Castiel and must fight his lustful inner thoughts.

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**WARNING for sexual content, ( wait what am I writing I always put smut in my stories ) **

**NOTE: bold ****underlines**** are ( dean's thoughts)... not underlined bolds are ( Dean's inner lust thoughts)**

...

"... Boooooorred..." Dean sighed, lounging lazily at Bobby's study, twisting the seat side to side. Dean felt uneasy, the need to hunt screaming at every inch of his being. Call it restlessness or impatience, this man was dying of boredom. At this point he'd be bugging Sam, unfortunately the younger Winchester is out to restock Bobby's empty fridge. And Bobby, went on a hunt before the brothers showed up about an hour ago. Dean ganders to the clock, letting out a frustrated groan, only two minutes have passed; felt like hours though. " Screw this..." the man rose up, grabbing his gun. Maybe a little target shooting will pass time.

Okay so target practice got old quickly. Dean actually prefers live, moving targets anyway. He's tried watching television, napping, hell he even spent time cleaning up the Impala. It seemed that whatever he did hadn't let time fly; in fact only fifteen minutes was spent. Guessing that doing the same old thing every day was taking a turn against him, and its wrath was boredom. " What else is there to do...?" Dean pondered, chin rested on the table, arms hanging at his sides and legs spread out, switching from limp to restless every so often. Dean felt like screaming from the top of his lungs to get out all his frustrations. Instead he exhaled heavily, lips rasping, he then yawned. His eyes felt heavy but he didn't want to sleep, it's only midday and Sam should be back soon. Suddenly his cell went off, the familiar ringtone announced that it was his brother. Dean picks up. " Sammy, you coming back yet?"

" Not exactly... I found a hunt two towns over, might as well handle it myself... I left the groceries on the porch, I'll be back in a few days."

Wait, when did Sam come by? he hadn't heard or seen Sam drive in with Bobby's worn out soccer moms van. " What, I can't come with you? I'm bored and about to go insane here!" he argued.

" Dean you were asleep and I thought you needed the rest... don't worry I'll be fine... trust me."

" And what exactly am I supposed to do... babysit Bobby's house?"

Sam chuckles over the phone. " Dean, if you're that bored why don't you call Cas... maybe he'll hang out with you... well I gotta go, I'm almost on the freeway, talk to you later." he hangs up. Dean sits there with the phone still by his ear, his head falls with a sigh.

" Dammit..." Dean really didn't want to call Cas, and he had his reasons not to. One: Dean acted somewhat unusual around him, and Two: he'd be unable to control his thoughts every time Cas would slope his head, say his name, stood too close, hell matter of fact anything Castiel did around him. Dean doesn't even remember exactly when this all began to happen.

... Some Time Later ...

Pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes scanning his phone. Should he call Cas? should he not? if he does what would he say?. Dean just stared at the angel's name on the screen, his finger hovering over the call button; yet Dean hesitated. ' _**what am I gonna say?... hey Cas why don't you come over... no no no!... um... how about- hey Cas just wanted to know if you wanted to go out for a beer or something... NO STUPID, CAS WOULD PROBABLY THINK I WANT TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH HIM AND HE'LL QUESTION ME!... okay okay... how about- hey Cas, I'm kinda bored do you mind coming over and hanging out for a bit?... dammit all these sound too girly!**___' Dean tries and tries again to think how to ask Castiel to come over but every thought he can muster were kinda downright weird to him. When has Dean ever gotten a problem with calling the angel? Dean was so deep in thought he hadn't even noticed Castiel standing directly behind him, listening to Dean's every introspections. ' _**Okay this might work... Cas I... huh...hmmm... damn, forgot what it was...**___'

" Hello Dean..." Castiel finally utters. Dean jumps immediately to his feet, turning to the angel with wide eyes; heart felt like popping out his chest. When did he show up? Dean hadn't even called him... and why is he in his personal space again? Castiel angles his head, those baby blues searching in Dean's green pools. He's standing so close, their chests merely an inch from touching. Dean gulps, his orbs drifting absentmindedly to Cas's lips. ' _**I always wondered how he'd taste... **__**WAIT! what the hell am I thinking? he's a dude! and an angel for gods sake!**___' Dean inwardly fought his inner thoughts. " What do you mean how I'd taste?" Cas narrowed his brows. ' _**HOLY CRAP HE CAN READ MY MIND!... what do I do? what do I do?... lala lalala lalalala...**___' it's a first for the man to know that Cas reads minds, Dean pushes his inner feelings away. From the look on Dean's face, the nervousness, of course Cas would go through his mind to find out what's wrong. What Castiel may not know is for some time Dean has had a craving for the angel, since the moment they met he's battled the dirty images that came to him every night, the thoughts that dug their way out and tried influencing him to touch, kiss and take Castiel. Dean has always wanted him. Though Dean will never do or admit those feelings to Cas or to himself. from that day he's been battling his inner lust for Castiel. " Dean?..." Cas called out, but Dean couldn't hear the words, only watch those lips mouth his name over and over. ' _**You'd love to hear him scream your name now would you... to kiss him, ravage every inch of that body... make him yours and yours alone... **_'

Dean clears his throat. " Um... uh... how'd you find me, I thought that mojo trick you put on me would make me invisible to all angels or something." ' _**nice save... idiot. **_'

Castiel gives a soft smile. " I heard you think of me so I came to you."

" Oh... that is- that's good to know... um... do you wanna hang out?" ' _**more like can I fuck your brains out?... **__**god dammit stop thinking he might hear me!**___'

" What do you mean by fucking my brains out?... I don't understand, are you alright Dean?"

' _**you want to kiss him... **__**NO!**__**... come on, do it he won't be able to resist it... **__**shut up**__**... No can do... **_' Dean stumbles a bit to get away from the angel. " I'm fine, I'm fine... tiring day and all that... want a beer?" Dean quickly fumbled through the bags to get out a bottle of scotch, rushed to the cabinet for two glasses. Dean pours Cas a cup, which the angel downs with ease then gestures for another. Dean refills Cas's glass before pouring his own. The man observed the angel sip the strong liquor like it's water, how he licked his lips. ' _**ooh you so want that tongue in your mouth right now... mmh, sounds delicious.. **_' that one thought made Dean's cock twitch with excitement.

Castiel coughed up some of the liquor after eavesdropping Dean's thoughts, some of it dribbling down his chin as he stared wide eyed at Dean, whose eyes were still trained on him. " Dean... your thoughts are beginning to worry me... are you sure you're alright?"

Dean snaps back to reality. " Y-yeah I'm sure." '_** liar liar pants on fire... **_'

Castiel lays down his cup and sighs. " You seem to have a lot on your mind, I'll come back later." before Dean can say something to keep him here Cas was already gone.

Alone in the kitchen and completely embarrassed of his situation Dean throws his cup across the room. " SHIT!" Dean hadn't meant to scare off Cas, well maybe not have scared but probably confused him beyond anything, but still... Dean didn't want him to go. ' _**Temper temper... he'll come back... and when he does, kiss him. kiss him like you've so direly wanted to since you met... **_' Dean pulls at his hair and groans. " Shut up!" he shouts through gritted teeth.

... Later on ...

Dean struggled with his inner lust, sprawled on the couch and face buried in a pillow. ' _**you want him... **__**no I don't**__**... yes you do... **__**I don't!**__**.. do.. **__**don't**__**.. do.. **__**DON'T!**__**... fine you don't- I'm just kidding, you want him... **__**god will you go away**__**... I'm you, I can't leave... **__**then just shut up**__**... not until you satisfy your needs... **__**I'm not kissing Cas and that's that!**__**... if you don't I'll keep bugging you every time you see him then... **__**you do it all the time**__**... I know, now call him and have some fun...**__** leave me alone!**__**... ... **_' his thoughts suddenly grew silent, not knowing how long but Dean felt at peace for now. " finally..." he shifts a little to watch TV, flipping through channels until, '_** Can you picture Cas dressed as Doctor Sexy? ooh it makes me tingle all over... **__**OH MY GOD!**_ ' Dean lets out an irritated groan. '___**Fine if I call Cas will you leave me the hell alone?**__**... that depends... **__**I hate you**__**... hey you created me from all the times you bottled up the feelings you had for Castiel, it's your own fault... **_' Dean sat up, reaching in his pocket for his cell. Hesitating again over the call button but finally pressed it. His heart raced, palms becoming sweaty, not knowing what to say.

" Dean?..." Cas answered, oh god he actually answered. Dean got even more nervous, trying to get the words out his mouth but they choked back. " Dean?... Hello..."

' _**Oh for fuck sake SAY IT! **_' Dean gets an inward slap in the face. " Cas, can you drop by? I need to speak with you." ' _**please say yes, please say yes... **_'

A flutter of wings sound beside the man. " I'm here." Dean falls off the couch with a jolt. " Sorry to startle you."

Dean gets to his feet. " No no, it's okay... I should've expected that."

" What is it you wanted to tell me?..." Castiel stares into his orbs.

Dean cleared his throat, scratching his head, trying not to make eye contact. But he found those deep, serious, concentrated ocean blues irresistible to not look at. " I uh... do you remember the day we met?" ' _**Wow, is that the best thing you can come up with?... **__**shut up I'm doing it aren't I ?**__**... **_'

" Yes I remember it perfectly... why?" he leans his head to one side.

" Well I never told you or anyone else this but... um... I..." Dean's eyes drift to his lips again. " I've wanted to tell you that I've..." ' _**kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss... **_' his eyes then trail over every inch of Castiel's vessel. ' _**you wanna see how he looks without all those clothes... you want every bit of his flesh touching your lips... you want to hear him moan, groan and whither under your every touch... **_' Dean's inner lust began emerging, he licked his dry lips as his gazed back into Cas's orbs. " I've always..." '_** YOU... WANT... HIM!**_ ' and just like that, the bottle Dean had created exploded, his mind becoming overwhelmed with lust. He grabs at Castiel's tie, tugging him closer, bodies at last touching. " I've always loved you."

" Dean I d-" Castiel words were silenced by Dean's mouth. Dean's kiss was filled with feverish excitement, combined with the passion Dean had longed to give. Castiel was a bit shocked, but his eyes slowly began to close, his hands wrapping around Dean; pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He can feel Dean's hard on press against his thigh, his cheeks slightly blushing with shyness. Dean slides his tongue across Castiel's lower lip, which he automatically responded by inviting the man in. " Mmh..." Cas moans as Dean's tongue massages against his, body shivers as Dean licked the roof of his mouth. Dean's hands glide up his angel's thighs, tracing the lining of his belt, then reaching down to grope at his ass. Cas bucks his hips into Dean. " Ah..." he breaks the kiss moaning just as Dean moved his hand over his crotch. ' _**it's just as I'd dreamed he'd sound**__**... **_' Castiel grins at Dean's thoughts. While Dean brought his attention to the crook of Cas's neck, the angel slowly slipped his fingers under his hunters shirt, grazing fingertips on his perfectly toned figure.

" Nh..." Dean shutters to Castiel's soft touch. ' _**rip open his shirt... **_' Dean ignored his inner self, he did the exact opposite. Loosening Castiel's tie and dropping it by their feet, he then slowly begins to unbutton his shirt. Castiel removes his trench coat and blazer, he guides Dean onto the couch and seated himself atop Dean's lap. When Dean undoes the last button he is rewarded with the sight of a body made from perfection, nicely built, slight tan. ' _**kiss that beautiful skin... **_' Dean couldn't help but obey his lust this time, leaning in and taking his nipple into his mouth. Teeth lightly biting the hard nub. Castiel arches his back, short gasps escaping his lips. Bucking his hips, adding friction between them. Dean then worked his mouth on the other nipple, whist his hands fondled up and down his back.

" Haa... Dean..." Castiel groans, holding onto Dean for dear life for the pleasure was getting too much for him. Dean then slides his tongue across Castiel's collarbone, then up his neck, tracing his jaw line and finally to his earlobe and sucked on it. ' _**take off his pants and tease him... show him true pleasure... **_' once again Dean listened, holding Castiel as he laid on top. Cas shivers from the loss of Dean's warmth because Dean sat up to take off his shirt before returning that warmth. Skin-on-skin, Dean can feel the electrical charge through Castiel, is this his grace emanating pass his vessel? or is it how angels showed the arousal they felt? whichever it was it made Dean smile. The man made every touch memorable, every kiss passionate, made the heat between them spark with all the love he held dearly for this being beneath him.

" I love you so much... Castiel." Dean whispered softly, lovingly. Castiel's heart fluttered with emotions, like nothing he's ever endured in his life as a warrior of god. The whole of heaven would see this, a human and an angel together as a disgrace, but Castiel gave no care for that. It was Castiel who raised this man from the pits of hell, shed blood sweat and tears for him, betrayed his brethren for him, has called him a friend and now he can call him a lover. No angel will understand human emotions unless they experience it themselves. Dean has captured Castiel's heart and very soul, and nothing, absolutely nothing is going to stop this wonderful moment.

Dean was having a bit of trouble undoing Cas's belt for he was too busy kissing him. Castiel smiled and decided to help out, with a quick thought the rest of their clothes were gone, as if they hadn't had them on to begin with. Dean gazed to his lover in surprise, those baby blues shined with arousal, his smirk sent waves of chills down to Dean's erection. ' _**kinky isn't he?... **_' Dean grinned, he sure is. ' _**can you get to the good part already?... **__**be quiet...**___'

Castiel chuckles lightly. " You really need to control those thoughts Dean... they just might take a hold of you." he moves his hips just enough to get a satisfied grunt from Dean.

Dean lowers himself to whisper into Castiel's ear. " Don't worry, I won't let it." ' _**wait- what? no rough loving, no screaming?... you suck!... **_' Dean ignores every word his inner lust speaks, for once he is doing things his way. While Dean locked his eyes on his angel, moving lower, licking and kissing his chest, stomach and the edge of his bellybutton, watching Castiel gasp and moan. Dean then licks up Castiel's shaft.

" Ah!" Cas arches his back. Dean reaches up to his chest, holding him there to keep him from moving as he takes Cas into his mouth, the taste of pre-cum against his tongue. He begins bobbing his head up and down, while he continued to observe Castiel's reaction. " god... Dean-hah!" Castiel bucks his hips and Dean takes him further into his mouth. Dean starts to pinch Castiel's nipple. The angel's gasps became short, his mind fuzzing as the endorphins fired to the very core of his grace, the shyness he showed earlier was long gone, nothing but ecstasy taking over him. " Uhh.. haa.. Ah... don't- don't stop.. mmh." he struggled out the words, it's too much, the pleasure is overwhelming. Dean then softly nips at the tip, causing Castiel to emit a loud moan. " Dean... I can't- somethings happ-happening." the world is spinning, vision going in a blur, a pressure building inside... until, " AH!" Castiel screams, head falling back, every muscle in him spasms.

Dean swallows every drop of Cas before releasing him, laying against his lover's chest, listening to his rapid heart beat. ' _**What a scream... you wanna hear that again. **_' Dean couldn't help but agree to that, his gaze shifting to the exhausted angel who was still collecting himself of his high. He moves the strands of Cas's hair back as he lays a kiss on his forehead. ' _**take him... **__**need lube smart ass, it's his first time and I don't want to hurt him... **__**oh, right... but you don't have any... **_' Dean suddenly noticed Castiel staring at him with a raised brow, knowing for sure he listened in on that. " S-sorry..."

" ... Is this what you're referring to?" Cas reveals a bottle of lube he held. ' _**What the hell, how'd he get that?... **__**angel mojo, that's how... **__**hmmm, he's definitely- **__**kinky... **_' Dean hesitates to take it, with Cas listening to his thoughts is kinda getting him off guard. " I'll stop listening into your thoughts if you want..."

" No it's okay... just.. let me know if they get out of line."

Cas smiles. " I will..." those words made Dean get more confident. Cas sits up with Dean, opening the bottle of lube then applied some in his hand. Dean lets out a groan as Castiel starts rubbing it onto his cock, pumping up and down in a teasing way. Those delicate fingers squeezing lightly around the shaft and his thumb wipes at the pre-cum that seeped out. Dean bites down at his lower lip, eyes shut tightly, he's been hard for too long and was desperate for release. Cas then pours some lube on Dean's fingers before dropping the bottle and laying back, inviting Dean to go on.

Dean positions his fingers at his lover's entrance, halting for a moment to see a hint of nervousness in his eyes. " If you want me to stop you let me know..."

Castiel brought his hand up, cupping Dean's cheek, caressing him with his thumb. " I trust you..." he did, truly, with all his heart. " Mmh!.." he mewls as one digit intrudes his tight hole, pain surged in that area and yet his hips buck with excitement. Dean starts fucking him with his finger, his own erection throbbing to the beautiful moans issuing through Castiel's lips. A second digit soon joins and makes a scissor motion, stretching him. " Haa.. ah-uh!.. Dea-UH!.. AH!.." words got more and more difficult to come out, all Cas could do was moan. His back arches once a third finger was added, now making pleasurable sounds seemed impossible. Castiel can feel something deep down crawling its way up, he forces that feeling to burst out to a scream. " Dean-AH!... Please.. uh-haa.. take me... NH! take me!"

' _**you heard him, take him... **__**be quiet... **_' Dean pulls his fingers out, then he carefully replaces them with his cock. Castiel clenches at the headrest, groaning as a new meaning of pain inched inside him. Once he was fully in, Dean remained perfectly still, letting his angel adjust. After a moment of relaxing his body and listening to Dean's soothing words, " Ready?..." Dean asks, wanting to be sure the angel wanted him to continue. Castiel nods. Dean begins moving, making his thrusts slow and easy so to not cause harm to Cas.

" Uhh.. nh... ah-ahh.. Dean." Castiel wraps his legs securely around Dean's waist, pulling him deeper inside. " Ahh..." ' _**come on, move a bit faster at least... trust me he might like it.. **_' Clouded with pleasure Dean began thrusting faster. " Ah! Haa!" ' _**see?... now fuck him harder.. **_' Dean does and Castiel's moans grew louder. " oh Dean!.. ha-harder..." Dean pounds down inside Cas with more force, hitting his prostate in the process. " AH! UHH-HAH!.. there! Mmh! right there!.. more!.." Dean grips at Castiel's hips as he thrusts hard and fast enough to hit that spot over and over. ' _**told you he'd like it.. **_'

" Nh!.. fuck.. Cas." Dean takes Cas's cock in hand and starts jerking him off in time with his thrusts, watching him gasp, scream and clench onto anything his hands can get a hold of. Dean buries his face in Cas's neck, fucking him with more passion, closing his eyes to listen to his cries of ecstasy ring in his ears. Castiel starts thrusting into Dean's hand, he is close to climax but didn't want it to end. ' _**give him an orgasm he'll never forget.. **_' Dean quickly shifts himself on the couch, Castiel now sitting on his lap, with Dean still deep inside of him and pleasuring him in the front, Castiel seemed lost in a fog of pleasure.

"... Ngh, Dean... Ah!..."

" More?"

Castiel shook his head furiously. Dean pounds up inside him over and over. Each time he did, a sweet moan issued from Castiel's mouth. Dean kisses him. His tongue also reached deep down inside Cas. Castiel couldn't hold on much longer. He was almost at the point of coming. Dean embraces him, then started licking Cas's chest while he continued caressing his cock. " Ahh! Dean... I can't-.. AHH!" Castiel scrapes down Dean's back as he comes.

" Ngh! CAS!" Dean comes just in time with his lover, shooting far up inside Castiel.

...

Moving a single finger was a bother, but Dean needed a drink. " You want a beer? he asked.

" Yes." Castiel replied.

Dean walked to the fridge. " They're not that cold, hope you don't mind." taking the bottle Dean offered, Castiel laid on his side as he took a leisurely gulp. He felt worn out and didn't wish to move. Dean slipped his body next to the angel, he too was worn out. Hell both of them got too lazy to get dressed.

" What do you want to do now?" Castiel asked, taking another swig from his bottle.

" We can watch TV..." ' _**or we can go for round two... **_'

" Dean... thoughts..."

" Sorry..."

...

**FIN**

**hope you liked it X)**


End file.
